


The Perks of Angel Radio

by Mad_Birdy



Series: Sastiel Love Week October 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sastiel Love Week, slight mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Day Three of Sastiel Love Week October 2016Prompt: au/canon divergence





	

The first time Castiel speaks to Sam with telepathy, the hunter nearly shoots the wall of Rufus’ cabin. As it is, he yells at the empty space in shock for about two minutes before Cas gets him to calm down and explains that Sam, too, can communicate telepathically.

“Angel radio”, as Dean likes to call it, isn’t really exclusive to angels. Most of the more powerful supernatural beings (angels, demons, leviathans, gods, titans, etc.) have some form of telepathy, with each species having their own “frequency”. Angel radio, then, really is specific to angels, and there’s demon radio, and god radio, etc. But between them all, there’s an overlying general wavelength that any and all beings with the power of telepathy can reach and communicate through.

Sam processes the information, considering it, and protests that he’s not a supernatural being, especially not a powerful one. Castiel disagrees, reminds him of his peak of power with the demon blood, and then, gently, tells him that even if he never drinks another drop of blood in his life, he’ll always retain some of the abilities the blood gave him when he was six months old. Also, the fact that he’s been possessed by an angel and a demon alike makes his ability stronger. It takes quite a bit more time for Sam to process that information. Days, actually.

~~~

When Sam has come to terms, again, with just how much Lucifer and his plans has altered him, he asks Castiel if he’ll teach him how to use the telepathy. He’s admitted to himself by now that it would be useful to have on a hunt, to be able to tell Dean and Cas where he is even if he’s hurt and locked away. The angel, who at this point is still full-on crazy!Cas, agrees enthusiastically.

They spend hours at a time communicating this way, Cas showing Sam that he can convey a message in a multitude of ways, most without even using words. The Winchester learns that sometimes it’s easier to send the pure, unsullied emotion through, instead of trying to find a word to describe it. And most of the time, it’s easier to just give Cas access to his senses when examining a certain object or setting than spend time talking about how it looks or feels or smells or sounds.

After he’s learned all he can about the new method of communication, Sam starts using it to talk to Castiel. All. The. Time. The angel might have found it annoying… if he’d been his old, sane self. But with his mind in a different set, he doesn’t mind it at all. In fact, he enjoys the new attention a lot. And Sam admits, if only to himself, that he likes having this new, secret way of talking to Cas, a connection with the angel that Dean doesn’t have.

Bonus: one of the very first times Sam and Cas do anything remotely sexual, it’s mutual masturbation while they’re on opposite ends of the country, enhanced through telepathy.

Extra bonus: Cas uses the telepathic link to help teach Sam Enochian, since most of the angelic language is words that don’t have a direct translation into English, and instead embody an entire complex feeling (such as one word that conveys “I’m jealous that you were attracted to Meg but at the same time I think a threesome would have been… interesting”).

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comment? Come on, you know you wanna share just how much you agree with the mutual telepathic masturbation thing...


End file.
